Hidden Demigods
by JarvisAI
Summary: It was a normal day in potions, until strange things started to happen. Malfoy, Luna , Neville are friends? Who's is this Percy dude?
1. HARRY I

Hey I wrote this a long time ago, and so when I finally got a FF account I was like I need to get a story out there so here we go. I hope you understand I have grown as a writer and it will only get better. And please tell me what you think. I'm told that I'm a good writer, but I lack confidence, so please tell me what you think no matter good or bad. (Unless it isn't constructive criticism and your just hating, I don't want to read it.) Sorry for the formatting issue earlier.

I don't own these two books.

Hidden Demigods

Harry I

It was a normal day in potions, when I mean normal I mean Snape was picking on all the Gryffindors', especially Neville and praising the Slythereins', especially the ferret face, Malfoy.

As the lesson wore on I started noticing strange things happening, such as Neville constantly moving around and Luna and Malfoy glancing at each other every five minutes.

In the middle of the lesson, a thing of mist formed in front of Snape, creating an image of a person who was a mirror image of me, without the glasses and the scar. He also had a tan, sea green eyes, and muscles, never mind he didn't look like me.

"Luna, Neville, Draco," the image called out.

I saw the three mentioned perked up, "What Percy?" Luna called back with a grin gracing her features.

"Gaea," he told them. "Gaea is closing on camp with her army. We managed to gain the Romans as allies, but we need all hands on deck."

"Oh no," Neville whispered with panic stretching across his freckled face

"We'll be right over…" Malfoy told the so-called Percy with a sincere voice.

"Just send over some transportation," Luna finished without any absent mindedness at all.

"We are all ready on our way over with the Argo II, Leo really wanted to show you it finished. It's freaky how much pride he has in it."

" He spent six months working on that weird flying ship, of course he has pride in it. We'll meet you by the gates," Neville told the image.

Percy waved his hand through the mist and the image disappeared. Neville, Luna, and Malfoy started to get up out of their seats with serious expressions, a rarity for the three in question.

"Sit back..." Snape started to tell the trio, but ended up having a sword pointed at his throat by Malfoy, an arrow pointed at his back by Neville, and a knife pointed at his heart by Luna.

"I would suggest," Neville started slowly with a serious tone, "That you would let us go."

This didn't make any sense, Neville, Luna, and Malfoy all friends, and threatening a teacher. I could see Malfoy doing that, but not Neville and Luna. The puzzle that was being created had no answers, but I was determined to figure them out, no matter how long it took.

Snape nodded slowly, if he didn't make my life miserable for the past five years, I would've felt sorry for him. With Snape's permission, the trio left the dungeons without further questions and curious stares at their backs.


	2. LUNA II

Hey JarvisAI here! Points to you if you know how I got my name! I'll let you know now that I'm trying this writing app and I'm still figuring stuff out so sorry if not everything is bolded or centered perfectly.

I don't own these two books.

Luna

II

I guess I got some (maybe a lot) explaining to do. Well, Draco, Neville, and I are demigods. Draco and I are children of Athena, and Neville is a son of Demeter. Draco and I are full biological siblings that were adopted by the Malfoy's and the Lovegood's, separating us and forcing us to pretend to hate each other. Our real names are Luna and Draco Kaplan.

When we were five and six our father, Thomas Kaplan, died in a car accident with me and Drake in the back. We both spent the next year in foster homes, refusing to be split up. After a year we ran away and lived on the streets for two years. In the second year monsters started attacking which brought a saytars' attention to us and he lead us to Camp Half-Blood.

Currently we're in the middle of the second Giant War, so for the demiwizards we are in the middle of two wars. The two wars add a lot of stress to us. Drake deals with it by lashing out and bullying the first years. Hopefully after the Giant War ends, he'll become his normal, happy, rebellious self again.

Once we left the dungeons, we meet up with the seven from the second Great Prophecy at the gates. "Hey, Annabeth!" I called to my sister.

"Hurry up," she called back with worry etched into her face. "We need to get back to camp quick."

"Yeah, we know," Draco told her in a teasing tone.

We spent the next few hours lounging around in the Argo II, until we reached Camp Half-Blood, which was in full battle mode. Greeks and Romans alike were scattered across the camp trying to keep the enemy forces at bay.

As we landed I turned and hugged by brother telling him to be careful and not to be killed. He was all I had left.

After several agonizing hours of battle and bloodshed we won the war, which was a relief, but no one came out without an injury. Neville had a spinal cord injury which prevented him from walking for over a week. Draco had several cut near his eyes which were going to leave scars. I had several cuts on my face and arms, causing Draco to spiral into over-protective-big-brother-mode.

We had to stay at camp for a couple months to recover. But, when were about to go back to Hogwarts, Chiron called us into the Big House.

"I've convinced my old friend Albus Dumbledore to have another Tri-Wizard torment, but this year Camp Half-Blood will be one of the participating schools." Chiron told us. "You three, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Will, Leo, Katie, Conner, Travis, Clarisse, Nico, and Thalia will be joining you for the torment. Now off you go they are waiting for you at the Argo II."


	3. HARRY III

Hey it's JarvisAI! Again three chapters in a day, I'm on a roll! Thanks for all the reviews and views! Over 50 views! I'm starting to understand why people get so excited when they get a review...

I don't own these two books.

Harry

III

Luna, Malfoy, and Neville haven't been seen for months after that day in the dungeons. Rumours spread like wild fire on what happened, some say that they were undercover Death Eaters. Other say that they where hiding out in the castle somewhere, some even say that there was a giant bronze ship at the gates the day they disappeared.

These rumors kept flying,until, one day during dinner Malfoy and Luna burst into the Great Hall and went up to talk to Dumbledore. The conversation happened in hushed tones, so none of the curious students in the Great Hall could listen in on it.

Malfoy looked extremely different instead of looking like a ferret, he had muscles and a tan. He had scars all over his face, on his wrist was a tattoo, and he was wearing a leather necklace with clay beads on it. Luna also looked different; she didn't look like the distant girl any more. She had a hardened look in her eyes, scars on her arms and face, a tattoo on her wrist, and a leather necklace with clay beads on it, too. Both were wearing muggle jeans and an orange t-shirt with strange writing on it that Hermione commented on saying it looked like Greek.

After their long chat with Dumbledore, they turned on their heels and left the room. "This year we will be hosting another Tri-Wizard torment, but this year instead of three schools, there will be four. The same age rules apply except for the fourth school, since many of the students are under seventeen, they will be allowed to not follow that rule." At this statement Umbridge's face turned purple. "Several of you will find that unfair, but their students have proven themselves more than capable to protect themselves. May I welcome this mystery school you all must be thinking about: Camp Half-Blood!"

Camp Half-Blood? How discriminating! Ron voiced his same thoughts beside me. The doors to the Great Hall opened once again and in came a centaur and eighteen teenagers in muggle jeans and orange t-shirts that looked like the ones Malfoy and Luna were wearing. On each of their necks was a leather necklace with various amounts of clay beads on them. They were walking in a very military like formation, the centaur was in the front with two teenagers behind him, most likely the headmaster and the head boy and girl. I started to pay close attention to what the teenagers looked like, there was two goth and emo-ish kids, a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes, boys that looked like twins except for that one was shorter, and one even looked like the guy that Malfoy, Neville , and Luna were talking to in the mist before they disappeared. As I went down the line of teens, I found something unbelievable.

"Neville, Luna, Malfoy," I breathed.


	4. RON IV

**Ron**

**IV**

**Hey JarvisAI here! I want to thank you guys for all the support, I never expected this story to get this kind of response. As I type this the stats are 651 views, 13 reviews, 9 follows, and 6 favorites! Plus, this is the longest chapter! I'm stumped and how many people can like this, I mean, I wrote the first three chapters a year ago, when I was bored and they have been floating around my computer ever since. But, you like this and I can't complain…shutting up now…**

**I don't own these two books.**

I turned to look at Harry, "What did you just say?"

He turned and stared at me with an unreadable expression, shrugging his shoulders. "Neville, Luna, and Malfoy are in the group of people from the fourth school."

Hermione decided to join the conversation commenting that maybe that's where they disappeared to, since that fateful day in the dungeons.

Dean and Seamus decided to join the conversation, too. "How did you figure that out?" Dean asked.

"Look at their body language," Hermione responded with annoyance written clearly across her face. "They obviously know these people and trust them very much."

At those words I rotate my body to study their body language. Luna was smiling with her shoulders slouched a little in indicating she was at perfect ease. Neville was joking around with the two look-alike teens with sparkling blue eyes and curly chestnut hair and a girl with soft brown eyes and slick auburn hair. Once again, indicating that he was at perfect ease. Malfoy was a whole other person; he had a genuine smile spreading across his face and was playful wrestling with a boy with sun-kissed skin, sky blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. How was he this happy with people that he could have not known for more than three months?

As the group neared the staff table, the centaur and Professor Dumbledore shook hands. "Long time no see," the centaur spoke with wisdom showing clearly in his voice and with a clear American accent, too.

"Do you wish to tell them," Dumbledore spoke with concern shining in his statement. "At this point, they all most likely think you are all being discriminating with your school name."

The centaur frowned, causing creasing to form on his forehead. "Yes, the name has a whole other meaning for you don't it?"

Dumbledore nodded with despair adorning his wrinkled, mischievous features.

The centaur turned around to address the audience listening to the odd conversation. "I'm Chiron and as you obviously figured out by now, I'm a centaur," the Great Hall let out a chuckle. "I'm the head of CampHalf-Blood, which does not have the meaning you believe it to be."

"In ancient times people believed in the Greek gods," he continued, ignoring the confused faces in the Great Hall. "There were several stories about the gods running around and having affairs with mortals, resulting with an offspring named demigods, or half-bloods. As time progressed people stopped believing in the gods, but they stayed immortal and moved with the heart of the west, which is currently in America. They continued to have affairs and continued to create the demigods. CampHalf-Blood was created to train young demigods on how to defend themselves against the monsters that hunted them down. I've been training demigods since the ancient times; I've seen many come and go, yet I continue to train them."

He took a deep breath, "This is the same CampHalf-Blood that trains the demigods. All of these teenagers behind me are demigods. We are the demigods."


	5. HERMIONE V

**Hey JarvisAI here! I'm baffled on how many people like this! I feel like an overnight sensation! When I went to post this story, I thought it would become one of those stories that no one read (don't kid yourself you know that they are out there). I know your reactions are genuine because I have been reading your reviews and see that there is no way that you guys are faking it. I'm going to try and answer a few reviews now, so it doesn't feel like I'm completely ignoring you guys.**

**LiveThenDie: I'm sooo sorry. I had the four chapters out there without a disclaimer and my mind went "OH SHOOT!"****So I quickly got the disclaimers out there, and by the time I read your first review you already pointed it out the second time. And BTW you are the first one to point it out.**

**Aphrodite child: Your reviews just put a smile on my face because there are short and funny.**

**Suzulul4moe: Yes, Luna is a year older, but still younger in Malfoy because he is her older brother. She is also a Slytherin. What Neville moment? Who's Augusta?**

**Guest: Let's see what happens with the pranks *sly grin* **

**I don't own these two series.**

**Hermione**

**V**

He took a deep breath, "This is the same CampHalf-Blood that trains the demigods. All of these teenagers behind me are demigods. We are the demigods."

Those few words sent my mind spiraling out of control and into the Atlantic Ocean. '_Demigods,' _I thought. _'__That's preposterous! They're myths! And even if there was even the slightest chance that was true, why are Malfoy, the slimy Slytherin, Luna, the weird absent-minded Slytherin, and Neville, the possibly miss-sorted Gryffindor doing with them?"_

The green-eyed boy that we saw in the mist on the fateful day in the dungeons stepped forward. "In understand this might be a lot to process, but believe me we are telling the truth," the Great Hall burst into murmurs. "Trust me, why would we lie about being chased down by monsters everyday of our lives?"

Zacharias Smith from Huffllefpuff stood up and shouted, "We believe you, but why are the two freak Slytherins and mistake Gryffindor with you?"

The boy had a confused expression on his face, "Who?"

It was Zacharias turn to be confused, "What do you mean 'who'? They are standing right behind you!"

Luna chose a right time to intervene. "He means us, Perce," she spoke softly. "Drake and I are the 'two freak Slytherins' and Neville is the 'mistake Gryffindor'."

The so-called "Perce" nodded in understanding, "But it's not right for him to call you mistakes or freaks."

Luna nodded sadly, "We are used to it though."

Zacharias was starting to get fed up, "Explanation, please."

"I thought it was obvious," Luna stated with amusement written in her tone. "We are demigods."

The Great Hall let out a gasp._ '__How cliché can you get?' _I wondered. _'__They are acting like they just told them that they were going to die in three seconds.'_

"Filthy half-breeds," screamed Umbridge.

Luna continued ignoring the dramatic Great Hall. "Drake and I have known since he was nine and I was eight. Neville has known since he was nine, too. It isn't like this is new to us, we hid it well from you purposely. Drake had to pretend to bully Neville and to hate my guts."

Neville let out a small chuckle, "You still hate each others guts without pretending."

"Different kind of hate," Luna and Malfoy corrected at the same time, causing them to blush with embarrassment.

Chiron stepped forward once again. "Let's move onto introductions now, before you guys get into and serious argument and accidently blow something up," he stated with a wise twinkle in his eyes.

On by one the demigods came up and introduced themselves and who their parent was, half way through I started to play a game to try and guess their parent before they stated it.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades"

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." I noticed she shuddered before saying her parentage.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

"Travis Stoll, son of Hermes."

"Conner Stoll, son of Hermes."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

It finally came down to the three demigods I was most interested in finding the parentage of, Neville, Luna, and Malfoy.

Neville took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Neville Longbottom, son of Demeter," he rushed out.

Luna looked uncertain as she stepped forward, Malfoy gave her and encouraging nod. "Luna Kaplan, daughter of Athena," she spoke with an air of confidence.

_ '__Wasn't her last name Lovegood,' _I wondered to myself.

Finally the final demigod stepped forward. "Draco Kaplan, son of Athena," he spoke loud and clearly, echoing in the stunned Great Hall.


	6. DRACO VI

**Hey JarvisAI here! The updates might get a slower now, because I don't pre-write anything and ****I won't always have time to type/ write. Current story stats: 3,319 views, 30 followers, 27 reviews, and 23 favorites! I know you are all probably tired of hearing this, but I'm so surprised that you guys actually like this. I wonder how many people I have driven away by saying that…**

**I don't own these two series.**

**Draco**

**VI**

When I stepped forward to say my name and parentage, my heart was trying so hard to break free of my ribcage, and fly across the Great Hall. I took a deep breath and went with it, "Draco Kaplan, son of Athena."

When those few words left my mouth, the Great Hall fell silent with wonder. Those five words caused the entire Great Hall to go silent. The Great Hall was never dead silent as it was now; even when Dumbledore was addressing the Great Hall, there were always a few people that kept talking.

I observed the hall, my steel-grey eyes sweeping people's expressions, trying to get a read on what they were thinking. I let out a small smirk of victory when I spotted the dubbed 'Golden Trio' staring up at me in puzzlement.

Chiron stepped forward and cleared his throat: I took that as my cue to step back into line with all the other demigods. As I stepped back, I gave a small reassuring smile to Luna letting her know that I expected the response that the Great Hall gave.

Throughout my small, unnoticeable exchange with my little sister, Chiron started addressing the Great Hall. "I know that it must be a little... unsettling…to find out that there are Greek gods out there and the fact that some of your former classmates are demigods, too. But, I urge you to treat us like normal people. These kids have been through too much to be treated like freaks or otherwise."

The words were powerful; we had been through way too much for kids our age. Fighting in two wars in two years, watching our friends and siblings die in front of our eyes, that wasn't meant for teenagers to do or see.

The Great Hall seemed like they were taking these words into deep consideration, though many seemed to be trying to figure out what the words 'have been through too much' meant, instead of trying to figure out if they were going to treat us fairly.

Dumbledore took this chance to address the Great Hall, "I know this might have been a lot to process so, let us call it a night and go up to our dormitories."

For the first time in my memory the students left the hall with the only noise being the scuffling feet and rustling of cloaks. As they left I turned to look at my fellow demigods, they seemed to be enjoying the view of the Great Hall, and most were fascinated by the floating candles, but Annabeth seemed to be enthralled by the architecture of the hall instead.

I let out a chuckle at Annabeth's facing attracting the attention from the eighteen teens standing around me. She turned to stare at me and mouthed, _'__What?'_

"Your face at all the architecture around here is quite amusing to watch," I told her honestly, with a chuckle threatening to break free of my lips yet again.

She continued to stare for another three minutes, before marching over to me and punched me in the arm. For a second I thought I had made her seriously angry, which no one wants, but, when I looked at her she had a smirk gracing her lips, showing that she thought it was funny, too.

"C'mon," she told everyone. "We need sleep, especially with the time difference."

Everyone let out a groan but yet, we continued to follow her to the Argo II which was docked by the Great Lake. As we entered the ship, we all went our separate ways to our cabins. When I entered mine, I immediately crashed into the bed, head first, and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. HERMIONE VII

**This is sooooo late, but there is the wonderful thing called life and homework. I wanted to try and update yesterday, but I was yet again, busy. So, please don't kill me and enjoy. I don't have the energy yet to go through my inbox to find reviews to reply to. Mt Dew in hand, listening to Glee, and typing FF…**

**I don't own theses two series.**

**Hermione**

**VII**

As we stumbled up to our common rooms, many had faces of complete and utter shock. Neville was half Greek god. The same Neville that we have known for five years, yet it didn't seem like the same Neville. This Neville was confident, didn't trip over his own feet, a polar opposite of the Neville we knew.

Malfoy and Luna were two other stories all together. Malfoy, the cruel, bullying Slytherin did not appear in the Malfoy I saw today in the Great Hall. The Malfoy I saw today was laughing, joking, and possibly a caring older brother.

Luna, the distant, quiet, quirky, Slytherin was non-existent toady, too. The Luna the Great Hall witnessed toady was prideful, strong-willed, and independent, and the possible full-blooded younger sibling of the former Slytherin prince.

The facts were not adding up correctly, why would Malfoy tease and bully his friend and sister just to keep his secret. No one would do that just to keep a secret from coming to light. There was something else at play here and I made it my mission to find out.

I continued to climb up the staircases to the common room in silence, both phycially and in mind. When we finally reached the common room, the prefects told us to get some sleep; stating that we had quiet a shock it rest would be best for us.

Lavender, Parvati, and I climbed up to our small dorm. Most dorms had five or more people in them, but ours only had three so we got the smallest room the house had available. Parvati and Lavender chatted up the whole way up, but I just wanted to collapse in my bed after a long shower, and I did just that.

*********Don't know how to do a line break*********

In the morning I was abruptly woken by a shout of, "WHOEVER DID THIS IS DEAD!"

Parvati and Lavender seemed to have been awoken by the same shout. "I bet it was one of the demigods," Lavender commented. "They seemed to be trouble since the moment they arrived."

Even though I thought the half-bloods were slightly unnerving, what Lavender said was way out of line. They had only been here for less than a day, and she was already trying to make then seem like bad people.

I quickly left the dorm after getting ready for the possibly long day, to investigate what caused the entire disturbance this morning. As I reached the common room it seemed like the entire Gryffindor tower was awake, which was rare because it was only seven in the morning.

'What happened?" Ron grumbled as he and Harry stumbled their way into the common room.

"I think someone pranked a demigod," someone in the large crowd commented.

That set off a fire storm of thoughts, in the middle of the near riot, Ron, Harry, and I slipped out of the common room and down towards the lake to see what the cause of our early wake up call was.

As we reached the lake, I spotted a crowd of demigods standing around one of the near twins, Travis or Connor I think, and a girl who I recall was a daughter of Demeter. Both of the teens looked like they were ready to punch something. As we got closer it looked like they were handcuffed together.

"What happened here?" I demanded marching over.


	8. TRAVIS VIII

**I'm a terrible person for leaving you for over a week. I feel worse because this chapter is basically the last chapter in a different perspective. You guys all know the reason for late updates, the one word, HOMEWROK! And I still have a gigantic pile, so you guys are lucky I procrastinate. Lots of homework+ procrastination+ easily distracted= bad combination. I'm still surprised how much people like this story.**

***I don't own these two series***

**TRAVIS**

**VIII**

I was not having a good morning at all, not even an acceptable morning. This morning was heading towards the fiery depths of the Underworld; it was the bad of the morning.

I had an extremely long day yesterday, traveling form the US to Britain. Once we got to Britain we had to explain what demigods were to a bunch of clueless wizard munchkins. When we finally got back aboard the Argo II for some well deserved rest, some might to disagree with that though, and headed to my shared room with Connor, we are not twins, contrary to popular belief, and crashed onto the bed.

That was the best nights sleep I've had in a long time, no nightmares about either war or any fate spilling dream that half-bloods are prone to. Sadly, my favorite kind of sleep was interrupted by someone screaming bloody murder in my ear in the morning.

"WHOEVER DID THIS IS DEAD!" The mystery person shouted.

Whoever was shouting had some great nerve waking me up this early. The sun was just rising, which in most Hermes kid's opinions' was too early to be up for the day. I let out a groan and rolled over to see who was causing my current, semi-minor, pain.

As my vision cleared from the early morning blurriness, my eyes widened and I attempted to jump out of my bed. The key word was attempted. My left arm was handcuffed to my worst enemy, who didn't try to kill me, like Gaea or Kronos.

Attached to my left wrist was Katie Gardener, the girl who I've been pranking for years. Some might say the pranking stemmed from a crush, which is completely ridiculous, didn't anyone see how much we hated each others guts. Her brown hair was in some sort of braid, _'How was I supposed to know what kind'_, and her forest green eyes had fury spilling out of every available space.

"What did you do?" She screamed at me.

"You think I did this," I yelled back. "Why would I want to spend extra time with you? We hate each others guts!"

Her face turned from pure fury to complete understanding. "Than who did this?" she muttered.

I turned to look at her with disbelief, "You think I know?"

By now Connor was awake and laughing his butt off. He seemed to find it hilarious that I was stuck with my enemy at my wrist.

I swiveled my body to glare at him, never underestimate a demigod's glare, he immediately sobered up. "C'mon," he muttered. "Let's get everyone else up to help fix this."

As we left the room, it seemed like we didn't have to wake up anyone, Katie did it already.

"What happened," Percy muttered, wiping sleep out of his eyes.

I stared at him in utter disbelief, and gestured madly towards our wrists.

His eyes widened, "Wow."

I nodded my head as if to say, _'You think?'_

Annabeth stepped forward to take charge. "If I know the people on this boat right, no one will step forward and claim responsibility," we all nodded, knowing no one would. "So, our best option will be to get some help form the wizards to get it off safely."

We all nodded our heads in agreement, and slowly started making our way off the Argo II to make our way to get help from the wizard-folk. On our way we were intercepted by a busy-haired girl, a red head, and a semi-Percy look-alike.

"What happened here?" The bushy-haired one demanded.

I groaned, this was going to be a long day.


	9. KATIE IX

**It's JarvisAI here! WARNING: Slight Golden Trio bashing here. Luna is purposefully a Slyhterin, I am well aware that she is a Ravenclaw in the books. There is no excuse for this late update except for I'm really pumped for my other story The Fallen Rebellion that I have been working on, and writers block.**

**I don't own these two series.**

**Katie**

**IX**

This was not how I wanted my day to go. I woke up handcuffed to Travis Stoll, my worst enemy besides monsters. Then we had to go to the wizards for help, which is humiliating. Finally, three noisy wizards decided that they had to know exactly what was going on and ambushed us on our way to the castle.

"What happened here?" The bushy-haired one demanded.

Next to me Travis groaned and I understood the felling, it's already been a long day and it was about to get longer. "No of your beeswax," I retaliated.

She looked offended, like I personally insulted her mother or something. "We have a right to know," she persisted. "Our friend Harry is The Boy Who Lived and he has the right to know if affects the well-being of the wizarding world."

At this statement my fellow demigods and I were rolling our eyes, we hated people who felt self-entitled to stuff. "Well congratulations," I said sarcastically, "This doesn't affect you, besides, just because by some miracle he survived and evil wizard when he was one doesn't entitle him to information on stuff that happened anywhere."

Travis took that his cue to continue walking up to the castle. Behind my back I could here someone punching the girl in the nose, I hoped it was Luna or Neville, they had to hang out with those people on a regular basis before.

As we reached the castle and slipped into the entry way silently, Travis broke the silence, "Long day huh?"

I just glared at him and he took it as a sign to shut up. We moved quickly through the castle towards the headmaster's office. When we reached the door to Dumbledore's office, I swiftly knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in," the aging wizard spoke through the oak door.

We quickly opened the door and enter the office. The office was filed with thousands of wizarding trinkets that would be extremely distracting if I wasn't handcuffed to my enemy.

Dumbledore spotted the problem, saving us the time of having to explain what we needed. He sat us down in two chairs close to each other and muttered a spell. The spell sounded like some of the words I would here spilling out of the Hecate cabin back at camp. The handcuffs quickly fell off soon after the spell was uttered.

Dumbledore looked up and saw my smile of relief, "I take it that was all that you needed?"

I nodded quickly ion agreement but Travis surprisingly brought up an important thought. "We have no idea who did it though, wizard or demigod. If it was a demigod, they won't claim responsibility and I'm fine with that, but if it was a wizard, I want to at least know who."

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding, "We will keep an eye out for possible suspects, until then you have a nice day."

He showed us out of his office with grace and I spoke my last thanks before the door shut. After the door shut, I let out a sigh of relief; I was no longer attached by wrist to Travis Stoll.


	10. NEVILLE X

**I'm really bad at updating. I know this is really short, I'm sorry. I'm also running out of ideas so…PM me ideas or just send them in a review. The story honestly has no planned direction; I just sit and type a new chapter, no prewriting. Meaning it is fair game, just keep it PG, I will not write curse words or extremely romantic scenes.****Also, this story will have some Golden Trio bashing. There is the info on that, let's start!**

***Me no own***

**Neville**

**X**

Katie came stomping into the Great Hall and plopped herself right next to me, grumbling something about freedom and no more Stoll. I cracked a grin, everyone knew that Travis had a not-so-secret crush on Katie; sadly, the only person who was oblivious to it was Katie. The same could be said about Connor and Lou Ellen, but Lou was still at camp, we only had to deal with one messed up relationship.

Travis trailed in through the doors to the Great Hall a few minutes later. His face was smirking like always; the corners of his mouth turned upward, making you know that he had a prank planned.

"So," I probed as he sat down besides me, making Katie huff, "Any ideas one who did it?"

"Nope, but we notified Dumbledore and he said he will keep an eye out for possible suspects."

"And the prank you are planning?"

"What prank?" he feigned innocence. "I would never do something as childish as a prank."

Katie looked over disbelief coloring her features, "You've got to be kidding me! You're Travis Stool, prankster extraordinaire. Though, that title is shared with you near-twin brother."

Travis groaned, "I give up! What do you want to know?"

"Who is it on? What is it? When will it happen?" I questioned excitedly. It wasn't a well-know fact that I helped many of the Hermes campers pull pranks. Though, I was planning on keeping it my secret.

"Umbridge, I'm planning on getting her back for the 'filthy half-breed' comment. The prank is going to be a surprise though. But, it will happen in approximately five minutes."

I felt a surge of happiness wash over me knowing that Umbridge was going to pay. The comment about the 'surprise' happening in five minutes set me on edged though.

We continued to eat our breakfast in silence and an anticipation of the prank for Umbridge that was going to happen. I knew the prank was about to go off when Travis's grin widened slightly. My prediction was proven correct when an explosion went of outside the Great Hall. The explosion caused a surge of students to go towards the door to look for the source.

The students, however, only ran back inside the Great Hall with terror. The doors slowly opened to reveal the best prank in the history of pranks. Umbridge was turned into a human-sized toad.


End file.
